Dorothy Ann Gray
Dorothy Ann Gray is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Oscar Wilde character Dorian Gray and a student at Monster High. The opposite of C.A. Cupid, she transferred to Monster High after her Freedom Year at Ever After High. She has been studying in Monster High ever since. She is owned and was created by The Amazing AmaZeMenTS. Please do not edit without her permission or consent. Character 'Personality' Dorothy Ann, and yes, she only prefers to be called by her whole first name, is pretty much a wallflower. She is silent, sweet and impeccably modest. However, she pictures in her mind a more like-her-father version of herself, which is rather conceited and slightly obnoxious. Dorothy Ann is very creative, as an artist must be. As she once said, "It is not in the painting as a whole, but in why the white canvas was transformed into brilliant hues of red, blue and yellow." She gets super happy when someone likes her artwork, and even offers a portrait in return because she's that nice a monster. Genuine, sweet and rather soft spoken, Dorothy Ann doubts she can take her father's place. She even has doubts of her inner monster. She duly misses Ever After High and may or may not be disappointed that she missed the fiasco otherwise known as Legacy Day. Despite this, Dorothy Ann loves her time in Monster High. As though she can be quite shy, she was never one to spike a conversation with anyone else. However, if her entusiasm and excitement are high enough, she would gladly never stop talking. She may even squeal and jump around, talking and moving her hands especially when she's really in the moment. She is quite excitable and a surprise will be quite a big deal to her. And her standards are rather low. Of course, she still has that general artist's ideal of "The more I stare at it, the more I hate it" and is her very own critic. Dorothy Ann can be seen as somewhat childlike. After all, her favorite food is edible finger paints. This even puts her off as some sort of loner, like she's just some weirdo wannabe artist. Eternal youth does that kind of thing to you. She also has quite the temper. She cools down rather slowly, and is very prone to tantrums. She takes offense to jokes aimed at her or anyone else. However, she has a rather nice sense of humor, and an army of terrible and corny jokes. She may even have a beautiful bell-like laugh, if only monsters heard it more often. Dorothy Ann is rather invisible in the hallways. Dangerously sweet and charming, Dorothy Ann Gray is more of an artist than an artwork. Though one can admit that she had inherited her father's beauty, his attitude was not passed on to Dorothy Ann and so she remains as kind, loving and humble. 'Appearance' Dorothy Ann has long copper brown hair matched with chocolate-colored eyes and light brown skin. Her outfits always seem to have paint splatters over them, and there is always a paintbrush with her (and occasionally in her hair) and she sometimes even paints on her arms when there's no canvas around, so she's almost always covered with paint. Relationships 'Family' She is the daughter of Dorian Gray, the titular character from the Oscar Wilde novel, The Picture of Dorian Gray. 'Friends' Porter Geiss is one of Dorothy Ann's best friends, since they both share a love for art. Dorothy Ann likes to think of all monsters as her friends, but a select few are who she calls her best friends. One of which is Lydia Blanca, daughter of the Filipino figure of horror stories the White Lady. 'Pet' She has a pet pigment named Filbert. A reference to the Filbert brush, which is used in art. 'Romance' Currently single, Dorothy Ann is in search of a monster. However, she seems to have held on to a crush on a fairy-tale from Ever After known as Daring Charming. Outfits Trivia *Her personality went through three different states until it arrived at the humble wannabe artist that is Dorothy today. *Her name is a terrible pun to Dorian. *Filbert the pig had gone through so many ideas, when the only pun that came into the creator's head was ''pig''ment. *Her favorite painting is the Moana Lisa. Quotes Notes *Her creator really had her in thought for almost a month. **Originally, she was meant as an Ever After High OC, but a crossover character was much more fitting. *Her original art was made by the amazing grim-doll on deviantArt. Gallery Dorothy Ann Gray.png|art © grim-doll|link=http://grim-doll.deviantart.com/art/Dorothy-Ann-Gray-Request-539744741 Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Dorian Gray